Player
Players in the world of Purgatory are people who existed in the real world and who's hue have exceeded 200. Whilst players may not live their life in Purgatory to leave the game, their overall prowess and strength is still measured through a leveling system based on 'XP' based on the majority of RPGs in the real world. By completing quests or fighting battles, a player can gain XP as well as other rewards which enables them to gain new abilities or unlock the latent ability to wield certain items. Before becoming a part of the world of Purgatory, a player is assigned a race and given a latent ability which can be unlocked rather quickly. There are 8 races and the abilities of a player are impacted by what race they choose, certain races also limit what they can purchase in the user interface shop. As players grow stronger, they unlock sub-classes which allow them to utilize more abilities that wouldn't typically be available to people of their race. A players actions in a game can still affect their hue and ultimately change their floating cursor. A players floating cursor is a diamond over their head that changes color depending on their hue. Only party/guild members can see another person's cursor but certain cursor colors can impact the overall relationship with party members. At is at this point they become orange players. Races As mentioned before, a race in the Purgatory is what a candidate is assigned as soon as they are entered into the world. It would help build a candidates false memory and also provide them with tools to help get by in the world such as certain abilities. *'Avenger': The magic of the an Avenger stems from the negative emotions coming from the Purgatory. Their magic is corruptive, which disables them from using generic weapons, and filled with hatred. It has a burning effect on enemies and has been known to drain the life of generic plant life. They can fire this magic as pure energy which can be manipulated freely or power themselves up with it to give them superhuman qualities, however this takes a toll on their body. *'Hero': Specialize in one focused area of matter (such as lightning, shadows, fire) and can them manipulate it at their will creating weapons, armour. Heroes have even been shown to channel it through weapons of their own. They also posses superhuman reflexes and are Olympic level in everything else. *'Elf': Elves are the polar opposite of Avengers and take their magic from positivity and life, they call their magic "the Earth's Magic" and with it can revitalize life and channel the magic through the weapons in order to strengthen it. They can also fire their magic in it's purest form for offense. However, Elves are very brittle and do not possess any superhuman characteristics. *'Dreamer': Using their imagination, Dreamers can create physical constructs made of a mysterious energies said to be from another world, using this they can create weapons, armour, or even advance things such as fighter jets and other complex constructs. They can also use the energy on it's own, however this takes a huge toll on their mind. They possess an advanced intelligence. *'Joker': Wildcards with abilities that do not quite fit with any of the other races, such as an ability to copy the abilities of an opponent or stretch really far. Anyone with a peculiar ability is branded a joker. Player HUD The Player HUD also known as HUD is a graphical player interface that displays information to the user using it. It cannot be seen by other players. Features include: *Name *Title *Level *HP *XP *Current Party *Guild Emblem *Map *Settings Category:Terminology Category:Game Mechanics Category:Universe